TMNT Mating Seasons
by TMNTFan134
Summary: These are some short stories of TMNT (on their mating seasons) X Reader. If you have any request, just comment. WARNING: THIS STORY IS ONLY SUITABLE FOR MATURE AUDIENCES. DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT THE STORY, SINCE I HAVE MADE A WARNING, AND OBVIOUSLY THE TITLE WILL GIVE A HINT, THANK YOU.
1. Chapter 1

**Leo's P.O.V.**

Leo's gaze was stuck on the television as he awaited for his favorite show, Space Heroes, to resume. Maybe it would get his mind off of the dirty thoughts lingering through his mind... his mating season was beginning soon. He had lost track in an attempt to try and avoid it this year. But he _couldn't_. He was so scared he'd hurt (name). He had only been dating you for three months, and one of his worst fears were hurting you.

But soon he felt the strange lust emotion clouding his mind, and soon Leo felt everything change...

* * *

**Your P.O.V.**

You sat on your bed, texting April about how the guys were acting strange to you last time you visited. A few moments later, she replied that they acted the same way yesterday during her visit. Right as you were typing in the next message that came to your head, you heard a gentle tap on your window.

Curiously, you crept across your bed, glancing at your locked door. Your parents were out late tonight, so your only protection was your phone. As you stare out your window, you jump as you see Leo. "Leo?" You were surprised at his arrival. Did he need to tell you something? He usually never came to your house alone without an important reason. Opening your window, you let your boyfriend inside your house.

"What are you doing here?" You ask him.

"I heard your parents were out late tonight," he says with concern. "I want you to be safe, so I thought I could stay with you until they come back."

"Oh... okay," you smile at him. He was always so protective, one of the many reasons you love him. "Well, I'm going to take a quick shower, okay?"

"Okay," he shrugged.

After you finish showering, you forgot to bring your clothes. Sighing, you hope that Leo isn't in your room. Unfortunately, he is. You jump up, only poking your head through the door. "Um... Leo, can you uh... hand me my clothes?"

"What clothes?"

"Just hand me anything!" you snapped.

He opened the door, taking your hand and dragging you into your room. You are shocked at his sudden aggression. As you try to regain your balance and keep the towel on, you glare at him. "Leo!" you snarl.

A smirk creeps onto his face. He locks the door, walking over to you. "Hey there, sweetie," he whispers, chuckling. "Why not get more comfortable?" he tries to strip your towel off, but you slap his hand away, taking a few steps back.

"Leo, what's wrong with you?!" you demand angrily.

"Oh, I never told you?" he walks forward. "You see... since I am a turtle... I get to have mating seasons."

"Mating seasons!?" You gasp in astonishment.

"Yeah," he pulls you closer. "You know what I do during mating seasons?"

Your eyes widen in shock, but before you could answer, he pressed his lips onto yours. You kept walking backward until you were on the wall. You wanted to escape, but you never had a kiss like this with Leo before... it was nice... you had the urge for _more_. His kisses became rougher each time, and his tongue was forced inside your mouth. You allowed it and both of your tongues began to touch.

He is the first to break away, as you two pant heavily. His hands reach your towel, and he slowly takes it off. You don't want it off, and continue to keep it on. Leo lifts you up bridal style, his kisses still rough. He gently places you on the bed, and you are frightened for what he would do next. Putting one of your hands on his chest, you push him away.

"I know you like it," he say, his voice full of lust.

"Leo..." you pant as he roughly begins to kiss you again. "Stop..."

Purposely, he avoided your weak pleads. He began to kiss your neck, going lower each time. It sent a chill up your body, making you scared yet you loved it.

His tongue began to slide on your skin, as he kissed your neck. In a matter of seconds, he reached your collarbone. Chuckling lustfully, he says, "Let's see what else there is."

You make another attempt to try and cover yourself up with the towel, but Leo is tired of your protectiveness. He took your towel off and stared at your naked body. "Don't know what you're hiding here," he chuckled. "This a damn fine body."

Though you were relieved at the compliment, you still had to deal with the fact that you were growing weak and he was going to take your virginity away. He began to go lower, kissing your breasts. His tongue began to swirl around one of your nipples and you let out a moan.

His hands began to trail down your stomach, reaching your hips. Once your right nipple hardened, Leo began to lick your left one. You continued to moan, since the feeling was quite pleasing. You feel his hands go lower to your thighs, and he begins to kiss your soft lips roughly. You break away, your hands on his shoulders. For a slight second, both of your eyes lock together.

Grabbing his plastron, you begin to kiss his neck. Your boyfriend begins to groan, and puts his hand on your cheek, continuing the gruff make out. He broke away as he began to thrust.

You shriek in pain, making Leo chuckle darkly. Each thrust was gruff, but it soon became a better feeling. You began to moan, making Leo chuckle each time. On the final thrust, Leo nearly fell on top of you.

He looked into your eyes, smiling. And you kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," you whisper back, embracing him into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

You were out late at a party and it just ended. It wasn't a far walk from your house, and besides, a little walk wasn't that big of a deal for you. Right as you made it toward your front door, something yanked you into an alleyway. You were able to catch a glimpse of a purple tattoo. Of course, it was those weak purple dragons. The leader - Fong - still had a hold of your arm.

"If it ain't the red one's girl," he smirks.

"What's it you?" You snarl and elbow him the gut. He leans forward in pain, and you slam your knee under his chin. Tsoi then runs at you with a knife, but you dodge, punching him straight in the face. Sid cracked his knuckles as he approached you. You hesitated as you tried to think how you were to escape. Sid, who recovered, wrapped his arms around you. Sid threw a punch, and you moved your head. Instead of him punching you, he punched Tsoi.

But you were still stuck. Sid took a knife and pointed it right at your cheek, giving you a small scratch.

Suddenly, something jumped from the rooftop, directly behind Sid. You weren't the only one who noticed their arrival.

"Step away from my girl!" an enraged voice growls. Immediately, you know it's Raph, so you sigh in relief. In a matter of seconds, the Purple Dragons plead for mercy and they dash away. Raph puts his Sai back in their sheathes before turning around to smirk at you.

"Thank God you came when you did," you embrace your boyfriend. His hugs you back before lifting you bridal style.

"C'mon, let's bring you home," he tells you, bringing you to your apartment. You two sneak into the window, and you remember that you were left home alone for a few weeks. "It's dark in here. Where are your parents?"

"They went to Minnesota for a high school reunion and said I could be home alone for a few weeks," you reply.

"Cool..." Raph didn't seem to be listening. "That means we're alone?"

"Uh, yeah-" you forgot. He warned you he was having a mating season! Your eyes widen. "Uh... _I'm _alone. Not _us_."

"Too bad," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around your waist and bringing you closer. You felt something poke at your midsection.

"R-Raph...?"

"Yeah?" he asked, getting closer.

"What's... that?" you ask nervously.

"You really wanna know?" he asked lustfully.

Before you had a chance to answer, he smashed his lips onto yours. You pushed him away, trying to resist, but he pulled you back in. His kisses were deeper, rougher. Raph never kissed you like this before. Some strange emotion clouded your mind, and you kissed him back. Each kiss was deeper and deeper. Raph gently pushed you down onto your bed and puts his hands on your jacket, beginning to unzip it.

That's when you remember what he was going to do. Roughly, you smack him across the face, kicking him the chest. He stumbled backward, nearly knocking the desk in your room over. This gave you the advantage to open your window and escape.

You bolted across the rooftop, but when you got to the ledge, you knew it was too far of a jump. Maybe you could climb down...

You had hesitated too long, and Raph took the back of you jacket, pinning you to a wall.

"Thought ya could get away from me, eh?" he growled.

"Raph, let me go, please..." you whimpered. "Don't do this!"

He ignores you, softly kissing your lips. You know it's no hope; you were stuck, defenseless. You could end up hurting yourself or Raph if you fought anymore. Raph began to kiss your neck roughly. You gently put your hands on his head as it goes lower. He unzips your jacket as he proceeds to your collarbone.

You feel your nipples harden as he kisses you.

Raph wrapped his arms around you, and together you two lied on the ground. You gasped as he reached your chest. He began to lift up your shirt, so you allow him.

"Got a lot of covers," he chuckled, unhooking your bra and removing it.

He gently nipped at one of your nipples, causing you to moan in ecstasy. Raph began to suck on it. You loved the feeling so much, all you could do was put your hands on his head so he knew you loved it. He chuckled before doing the same to your other nipple.

Raph puts his hands on your hips as he strokes upward and down, gently kissing downward. It tickled you a little so you couldn't help but giggle a little. Taking your jeans in his hands, he unzipped them before dragging them off.

After that, he removed your underwear so he could view your pussy. He began to kiss lower and lower, making you moan. You would never expect how good of a feeling this would be.

He took a finger and slowly began to enter your pussy.

"Oh. Raph!" you moan.

Your moans pleasured him. and he began to line his erect member up with your pussy.

"Wait, Raph, stop," you squirmed underneath him and he holds you tighter.

"There ain't no going back now," Raph chuckled. "Bi-polar much? You just went through like 90% of the process."

"And that's all I'm doi-" you snap before Raph kissed you roughly again, making you shocked.

It blinded you for a moment, and you slid your hand over his shoulder, while you slid the other over his neck to get him closer. That's when you felt pain go throughout your system as something entered your midsection. You screamed in pain, but that didn't stop Raph.

He went at a rough pace, going in and out.

_She's so tight_, Raph thought. _And she screaming so loud..._

He put a hand on your cheek, and smiled at you as you stared into his beautiful green eyes.

That's when you felt this great sensation. Raph noticed your sudden enjoyment.

"Oh, Raph!"

He kept pounding on that area until you two climaxed and he exited your body. You two pant heavily before staring at one another. He smiled at you, and you smiled at him. Turns out, there was some Raph still inside of there.

Lifting you up in bridal style, he brings you back to your house and you two sleep in the bed together.


End file.
